Eternal Blood Soaked Night
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: When Tavros gave his spare umbrella to an unfortunate soul in the alleys of New York, he didn't think much of it. But when he leaves a undying impression on him, he gets pulled into the dark and dangerous underworld of monsters and the undead... humanized


**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK; IT BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE, NOT ME!**

**If there are spelling errors or I did something wrong, like match the wrong color to a character, let me know and I will correct it.**

**WARNING: GORE AHEAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU BECOME EASILY SQUIMISH **

**/H0M32tRuCk ; h0Nk H0Nk/**

The screams echoed off the walls of the brick buildings in the grotto as blood squirted and gushed onto the floor, walls, ceilings and onto the attacker themselves.

Cries of salvation and shrieks of begging went unanswered as one by one, the citizens living under 'The Summoner' rule in the grotto, disappeared. Their heads ripped from their bodies and placed onto stakes that were shoved into the ground by brute force.

Their brown blood mixed in with the mud as the rain water diluted it; making it difficult to tell the difference between the two.

"**KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!**" roared their leader, his violet eyes flashing madly, "We must teach that _mud-blood_ the consequences of his actions! No one shall overthrow me, and we must make that clear!** I RULE THIS CITY!**"

His minions crackled madly as they continued their slaughter, not letting one soul escape; be it man, woman, child or animal, not one would live after tonight.

The screaming that filled the night ended, as there was no one left to scream.

The leader grinned a sick grin as he threw back his head and laughed, his minions joined in with their own crackling mad laughter.

He stopped and so did they. "Come, we are done here. There are no more filthy mud-bloods that follow that fool errands now. It will be clear the message we have left for him and 'The Sufferer'. No one, **NO ONE**, tries to cause a revolution and attempt to overthrow me without the consequences"

And he left, turning his back on the madness and absolute destruction of life he had caused. But not without placing a purple flag with the Capricorn symbol on it onto one of the stakes that had the head of a little girl, her blood slowly dripping onto the ground from her head.

The sounds of mad laughter and footsteps faded, the party of murderers making their way back to their beds where they would sleep this night off and get up the next day, without a care in the world.

The night was cold as the rain continued to fall, washing away the blood as it disappeared down the drain.

Slowly, a small figure, completely covered in both purple and brown blood, pulled himself free from under his mother corpse, a jagged hole in her back and her head halfway separated from her spine. The little boy eyes widened as he vomited, the scene now burned into his memory as he staggered and scrambled away from the horrify scene.

When he got onto the streets, he gagged. The scene before him was even worse that the ones inside his house. Where ever he looked, he saw corpses, body parts, blood splattered and painted onto the walls.

He left himself go cold as he began to hyperventilate; it was too much for him as he collapsed in the rain as it washed off the blood for him.

When he came to a few minutes later, he was cold, shaking and sick to his stomach but alive. He slowly got up and made his way down the street. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. Anywhere was fine than to be stuck here in this hellhole.

He made his way farther and farther away from the grotto and made his way towards the more public, the more 'friendly' part of the city. The rain began to lessen until it finally stopped but the chill was still there.

He felt his body go more and more numb as he pressed on until he felt his legs collapse from underneath him and he fell face first onto the sidewalk, his breathe coming in as hiccups, sobs and hitches.

Everything began to fade into black and the last thing he remembered was hearing a dog barking in the yard in front of him as he finally stopped feeling.

**/H0M32tRuCk ; h0Nk H0Nk/**

**This is my first Homestuck fic so please bear with me, K? **

**So I am sorry in advance if the characters seem…..**_**bleh**_

**I will try my best to make the characters as close as I can but I am still kinda new to it.**

**REVIEW AND FAV! THANK-YOU!**

**PS- Guarantee Pairings and Possible Pairings:**

**GamzeeXTavros**

**VriskaXTavros**

**VriskaXJohn**

**RoseXKanaya**

**KarkatXDave**

**SolluxXFeferi**

**EridanXFeferi**

**EridanXGamzee**

**NepetaXEquius**


End file.
